Concurso: Dreams at the moonlight
by Night and Moonlight
Summary: • Novo concuso criando por Kaemily, Nina-chan e nossa nova integrante, Carol. *--* • PREMIAÇÃO ON.
1. Apresentação do concurso

Concurso: Dreams at the moonlight

Estou escrevendo aqui mais uma vez, para apresentar o novo concurso criado por Nina-chan, Kaemily e a Carol (nossa nova integrante).

Este novo concurso consiste em uma one-shot baseada em temas que nós juradas definimos, e deve ser baseada no anime Naruto.

Cada um deve preencher a ficha a baixa, e manda-la por reviews. Logo após isso, postaremos o nome dos participantes.

Mas atenção, **as inscrições terminaram no dia 3 de dezembro e as one-shots deveram ser postadas até o dia 24 de dezembro.**

* * *

**Ficha do participante:**

**Nome:** (o nome deve ser completo)

**Idade:** (a sua idade)

**Nome da one-shot:** (nome da one-shot)

**Casal: **(os personagens que estará no romance)

**Tema: **(qual o tema que você escolheu)

**Qual das juradas você gostaria que escrevesse a one-shot de premiação: **(Nina-chan; Kaemily ou Carol?).

* * *

**Tema da one-shot**

**Haverá três temas que você poderá escolher, mas apenas um dos temas deverá ser utilizado! **

1. Mensagens de texto, pedido incoerente, milkshakes e telefonemas.

2. Baile de mascaras, sumiço, incertezas, reencontro.

3. Lágrimas, pensamentos, esperanças, tempo e eternidade.

* * *

**Premiação**

**Primeiro Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (De 1 á 4 capítulos, escrita por quem escolher).

**Segundo Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (Oneshot, escrita por quem escolher).

**Terceiro Lugar:** Fanfic (Oneshot, escrita por quem escolher)

* * *

**Critérios de Avaliação:**

**Português (4,0):** _Tanto o Antigo quanto o Novo Acordo Ortográfico._

**Criatividade (3,0):**_ Não precisa comentar, precisa? _

**Seguiu o tema: (3,0): **Se você desenvolveu o tema ou não.

* * *

**Bom, agora só nós resta desejar boa sorte a cada participante!**


	2. Os Participantes

Concurso: Dreams at the moonlight

**O**i, amados, aqui é a **Miko Nina Chan**. O post anterior foi feito pela nossa belíssima, linda, perfeita e a mais velha de nós, **Kaemily-chan**! Aqui, colocaremos as participantes e os temas. Obrigada por terem participado e boa-sorte à todas (:

Sra. Taaisho - Tema 1 (_"As três são ótimas" agradecem a preferência e os elogios. Obrigada, tenha um bom dia e uma ótima fanfic na sua vida. Das juradas do DatM, xoxo._)

Shinigami Agatha - Tema 3 (_Agatha-chan, como sempre, boa sorte, e que bom que finalmente conseguiu participar de um concurso - e vê se entra no msn, amada do meu core._)

Tsubaki LKM - Tema 2 (_Lyssexy, claro que yaoi é aceito, e não nos importamos pelo fato de ser Naruto x Gaara, que eu saiba. Muito obrigada pela participação._)

Demétria Blackwell - Tema 3 (_Tia Demy, sua premiação ainda não foi postada, mas será até o dia 5. Graças à minha falta de internet, terei de postá-la via HD Externo de uma Lanhouse._)

Lia K. Lecter - Tema 1 (_Parabéns mais uma vez, querida, por ter ganho o Concurso Ao no Aka. E obrigada por ter me escolhido mais uma vez, boa sorte com sua fanfic e um ótimo dia para a senhorita!_)

hinaqwerty - Tema 2 (_Obrigada pela participação Isabelly e, se me permite, você tem um nome muito, muito bonito. Boa sorte com sua fanfic!_)

Kinha Oliver - Tema 1 (_Obrigada pela participação amada e, como já disse para a Tsubaki LKM, aceitamos yaoi, sim. Quanto ao SasuNaru que pedisse, a que estiver disposta a escrever uma boa fanfic entrará em ação!_)

Oul K.Z. - Tema 3 (_AMAAAADA, quanto tempo! Saudades demais de você, minha amiga perfeitosa que eu não vejo há váááários meses! Boa sorte no concurso, e vê se entra no msn. Ah, pedimos que escolha quem escreverá sua fanfic se ganhar, ok, amoure? Beijos, e obrigada pelas críticas a respeito dos enredos iguais. Críticas sempre são bem-vindas._)

Michiya - Tema 3 (_Lunalinda-chan, saudades suas também, minha amiguinha perfeita. Sempre estou no telefone ç.ç E, agora, boa sorte com a sua SasuSaku. Não entendi sobre o Inferno mas, enfim.._)

É isso aí, competidoras (es). Obrigada pela participação. Quando escreverem sua fic, enviem um comentário para o Dreams at the Moonlight com o nome e o link para ela, para que possamos ler, julgar e etc.

xoxo:*  
Nina-chan


	3. Prorrogação!

FASE FINAL DO CONCURSO **PRORROGADA **ATÉ O DIA **01/01/2010**. A mudança deve-se ao fato de apenas duas pessoas terem postado aqui o link de suas fanfics. Aqueles que já postaram a fic, **MANDEM O LINK PARA ESSE DOCUMENTO ATÉ A MEIA NOITE DO DIA PRIMEIRO PARA O DIA SEGUNDO**, e aqueles que ainda não postaram, **DEVEM FAZER A FIC, POSTAR E MANDAR O LINK NA MESMA DATA E HORÁRIO DOS OUTROS**. Certo? Desejamos boa sorte para vocês.

xoxo :*  
Moderadoras do Concurso,

Nina-chan (Nina Point du Lac, antiga Miko Nina Chan), Kah (Kaemily) e Cah (Carol Wells).


	4. Premiação

Hey! Aqui estamos nós, trazendo o resultado do concurso. Infelizmente **Kaemily** se ausentou, mas nós trazemos a premiação e os motivos pelos quais tais fanfics ficaram em tais lugares - apesar de termos ficado tristes por pouquésimos terem postado a fic... Lá vai!

• O terceiro lugar fica com.. **"Mensagem para Você"**, de_ J.M Oliver_. Achamos a fanfic muito fofinha e desenvolvida de um jeito diferente e o fim foi do tipo "quero continuação, quero mais", porém não parece ter sido um fim bem trabalhado, e sim um mais apressado, digamos. Foi um momento tipo "Han? O que?" na história. Essas são as razões para o terceiro lugar. Parabéns, você receberá uma fanfic oneshot de _Kaemily_!

• O segundo lugar fica com.. **"Sub Umbra Alarum Tuarum"**, de _Demétria Blackwell_. Adoramos o drama, foi uma das melhores one shots dramaticas que já lemos em toda nossa vida. Ficou uma Darkfic com angst, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou muito fofa, super criativa e original. Adoramos, ambas choramos em diversas partes da história, e é um feito grande que tenhamos amado porque não somos fans de NaruSaku.. Apenas achamos que não "entramos de cabeça na história", sabe? E, por tia Demy ser já uma grande escritora, esses foram os motivos de seu segundo lugar. Parabéns, você receberá uma fanfic oneshot de _Carol Wells_ e uma capa para sua fic!

• O primeiro lugar fica com.. **"Pequena Eternidade"**, de _Karinki_. Tivemos que dividir os comentários em dois. Aqui estão eles:

_ Pequena eternidade foi tipo um pedaço de sonho sabe? UUIASHIASHAIUSH' eu achei muito fofo e fiquei pensando "nossoa queria ser eu ali no lugar dela" tipo eu me desliguei do mundo para ler aquela one e não me arrependi, fez eu gostar ainda mas de NejiTenten *-* - _Por **Carol Wells**.

_alright, eu achei a fanfic muito bem desenvolvida, as explicações, tudo na minha mente o tempo inteiro, como se fosse uma luz que era impossível de desligar.. Afinal, o que é a eternidade, senão mais uma questão filosófica na nossa mente? Hamii respondeu à essa questão com maestria e sentimentalismo ilustres que me fizeram virar sua maior fã, não só apenas pela simplicidade que ela usa para responder a pergunta, sem muitos artifícios, mas também pelo pensamento dela e pelo modo com que ela introduz o tema ao casal Neji e Tenten. Perfeita, doce e grandiosa ao mesmo tempo! Com certeza Hamii, ou Karinki, é uma das mais fantásticas "mentes novatas" do Fanfiction hoje em dia, pelo menos no quesito de misturar pensamentos, filosofia e fanfics, todos esses ingredientes em um único prato. A fanfic é um espetáculo!_ - Por **Nina Point du Lac**.

Parabéns pelo primeiro lugar, Karinki! Você receberá uma fanfic de até cinco capítulos de _Nina Poitn du Lac_ e uma capa para sua fic!


End file.
